Alienation
by Sundance99
Summary: *COMPLETE! Final chapter is up*. Liam is suspected of killing a Taelon. This is a re-write of my first EFC story back in '99, technically it's a WIP.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Earth: Final Conflict belongs to Roddenberry, Kirschner and Tribune Entertainment (and possibly a few others as well). I make no money from the writing of this.

* * *

**Alienation**

* * *

The shuttles engines died down. The force field in front of him disappeared. Liam Kincaid removed his safety harness and turned to look at his passenger. His passenger stood looking back at him, neither said a word, but the silence was by no means an awkward one. Da'an simply looked at him through those clear blue eyes of his.

          "You are troubled Major?" Da'an asked softly. Da'an's voice was always soft. 

          Liam shook his head slowly and deliberately. "Just a little surprised is all." He corrected.

          "Do Zo'or's words trouble you?" He pushed. Da'an and Liam were very close. Da'an was probably the closest thing Liam had to any kind of family, all he had ever known.

          "Yes. I'm afraid of what he's going to do next." Liam nodded.

          "I too share your concerns Liam." Admitted Da'an gravely. "Thank you, you may return home now." It was a polite dismissal, Liam nodded his head and left.

          It was dark now and the Washington Embassy was quiet, only a few security and office personnel were wandering around. Liam took the opportunity to admire the beauty of the building itself, this was something he rarely did as he took much of it for granted. Unlike his friends Liam had grown up around such beauty.

          Liam decided to take a walk in the gardens. He had never actually been in them after dark, and rarely in daylight either if truth be told. He just didn't have the time for such things.

          Soft lights glowed in the paths and the fountain which formed the main centre-piece. The fish in the water swam lazily, unconcerned by Liam's presence.

          The air was soft, just a gentle breeze stirred the plants. Liam closed his eyes and listened. He rarely did anything like this either, there always seemed to be some big emergency, he never got a break. Tomorrow things would be hectic again, but just for now, he could pretend he was just a normal person.

          He slowed his breathing, and with it his heart, he cleared his mind, it was like putting a car into neutral, it was still running, but it wasn't actually doing anything. 

          He let his mind and senses wander, not concentrating on any individual sound around him. As he did the world around him came alive. He heard the movements of insects and small animals near by.

          He could hear the cars on the main road. He shouldn't have been able to hear them because of the virtual class encasing the garden in a dome, it kept the noises out so the garden was always peaceful. He became aware of movement within the embassy itself. 

          Then like a bright warm light he could feel Da'an resting in his living area. At the same time he knew that Da'an was also aware of his presence.

          He pulled away. Although inwardly he felt as though he had let out a gasp, his body had not responded. Any one watching would simply have seen him open his eyes and continue to stare at the fountain in front of him. That and the soft glow emanating from the palm of his hands.

          Liam had become aware of the soft warmth in his hands when he sensed Da'an, he knew that the chaquarava had emerged once again. He could will them to do so of course, but there were times when they opened up anyway.

          In truth Liam was still trying to figure out just who and what he was. He had once told Da'an that above all else he was human, but did he really believe that, or was that just what he wanted to believe?

          The chaquarava were even more deadly than Sandoval's skrill Liam knew he had to be careful with them, and not just for that reason alone, after all they weren't exactly human

          He raised his hands, palms up and gazed at the deadly glowing balls of light nestled there. One touch of the chaquarava could kill. 

          Liam turned to leave, he would go home. He would normally go to Augur's place and see what was going on there, it was still the resistance's headquarters in practice if not name.

          Then he changed his mind, he wasn't sure why, but he decided to walk home instead of getting a cab. He left the embassy grounds and started walking.

          He turned his global off, which was something that he never did. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want anyone to be able to reach him right now. He needed time alone, to himself.

          He came to the main road which ran next to the embassy. He began walking, against the flow of traffic yet the on-coming headlights didn't seem to bother him, his eyes adjusted very well to such harsh lights. He walked for a long time thinking of nothing at all, and yet of everything at the same time. It was a strange feeling, no one knew where he was, no one could reach him. If anything happened out here, there would be no one to tell what had happened to him. 

          Once he got home he just lay on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. He thought again about the strange feeling he had in the embassy garden. Somehow he had connected to Da'an. He would have to talk to Augur about it tomorrow, doubtless he would have a theory.

He might tell Dr. Parks too, maybe she could run some tests of something, just to make sure he was okay, didn't want the Taelon's messing with his head again. That was of course assuming that there were no major incidents or anything like that, surely he was allowed one uneventful week.

He didn't even realise when he fell asleep.

The insistent beeping of Liam's global woke him early the next morning. He couldn't even remember turning it back on, but then he didn't really remember much about last night either. Just that incredible feeling standing in the gardens, and the long walk where time seemed to move in a strange way, sometimes quickly, sometimes not at all.

          He reached for his global, "Kincaid." He said simply in answer.

          "Major, report to the Mother Ship immediately." Sandoval disappeared and left a blank screen in his wake.

          Great! What a way to start the day. He felt groggy, but then he always did when he'd slept in his clothes. He put it down to being simply psychological, if he was quick he would have time for a shower and a change of cloths before Sandoval called again demanding to know where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for disclaimer

* * *

For those who have asked this was originally written in 1999 so it's set towards the beginning of season 2, at the time of writing this I hadn't seen the first few episodes so I was guessing on a few things, but I am trying to correct any mistakes I have made. If I miss any feel free to point them out, otherwise they may never be corrected!

* * *

Chapter 2

Liam arrived on the Mother Ship at just after six in the morning, hair still damp. As soon as he stepped out of the shuttle he knew there was something wrong. Sandoval was there with a group of his men, they were armed and edgy. Something was definitely wrong.

          "What's going on?" Liam questioned as the armed guards closed in behind him, making it impossible for him to have reached his shuttle had he tried.

          "Zo'or wants to see you on the bridge." Sandoval said coldly. He turned his back and began walking, Liam followed. 

          When they reached Zo'or, Da'an was already there. Liam nodded to him as he came in, but he got no response. Da'an simply looked away. 

          Now Liam was worried. The best way to deal with this would be head on, no misunderstandings. "What's going on?" It was a question, not a demand but still the look he received from Zo'or was chilling, but worse was the neglect of Da'an.

          "Where were you last night Major Kincaid after you left the Washington embassy?" Demanded Zo'or.

          "I walked through the gardens for a while, then I walked home." It would be easier to find out what was going on if he co-operated with them, and right now he saw no reason not to.

          "How long were you walking for?" Zo'or's voice was even harsher than usual.

          Liam wished he could remember more clearly, but he just didn't know, time hadn't been working right last night, it could have been hours or it could have been minutes. He remembered how long it felt at the time, but looking back could he trust those feelings now?

          "I don't know. Probably an hour?"

          "You turned off your global Major. Why?" It was Sandoval's turn now.

          "I don't know, I guess I wanted some time alone to think."

          "Think about what? Maybe you just didn't want any one to know where you were last night, or what you were doing!" Sandoval was angry, it was clearly visible both in his tone and on his face.

          Ok, now _that_ was an accusation! Time to find out what was going on. "Am I being accused of something?" Now it was a demand, and not a question.

          "Yes". Zo'or said flatly.

          "What's going on?" He repeated. "What happened last night?" He didn't need a CVI to figure out something serious had happened and right now he was the main culprit.

          "A Taelon was killed last night." Sandoval growled. The anger which was barely contained before now mutated into fury.

          "You think I did it?" Now he really was shocked. "Why?"

          "No ordinary human could kill a Taelon. Not without special access such as a Companion Protector has." Zo'or spat.

          This of course was not entirely correct, an "ordinary human" had killed a Taelon before, but Zo'or often forgot small details such as these.

          "How?" Liam asked, he had to find out what he could.

          "A high level energy weapon, possibly not unlike the model which you use although this one had been adapted to fire a much greater blast than normal." he trailed off leaving Liam to finish the sentence.

          "What makes you think it was mine?" 

          "Your finger prints were found on the weapon, you must have handled it at some point." Sandoval said. "It was configured for one blast only, then it self destructed, but it was a sloppy job, we were able to pull some prints off it."

Liam looked over to Da'an who was watching him intently. Looking at Zo'or he said, "It wasn't me. I have no reason to harm any Taelon." This was true.

          "You will forgive us if we don't believe you of course." Zo'or said, his voice fairly dripping with sarcasm.

          "I'm sorry Major." Sandoval said as he took his gun, global and badge. He turned towards his men and nodded. "Take him away."

          Liam felt numb, at first he walked with the guards, not knowing what to do or what would happen. His mind was spinning round in circles making it difficult to think strait. He longed for the clarity of last night, he may not remember much but he remembered how clear his mind had been, how easy it had been to think.

          Then the image of Da'an appeared in his mind, as if acting like an anchor, his mind fastened onto it. It was more than just an image, but less than the presence last night. It was all he needed. 

          It was over in a second, the three guards lay stunned but unharmed on the floor, Liam could barley remember moving, he just knew it had been fast. Time was moving wrongly again, and the image of Da'an lingered in his mind as he ran to the shuttle bay. Then he was gone. He turned off every tracking system in the shuttle. Sandoval had taken his global as well as his weapon, so that wasn't a problem, they wouldn't be able to track him now.

          Now he had to find out what had really happened. He headed for safety, the one place he could go that Sandoval had never been able to find him. The one person who was smart enough to have the Taelon's chasing their tails for hours following false signals. Augur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            "I warned you they would turn on you in a second, but no, nobody listens to Augur!" Augur was ranting as he flew through the screens on his terminal so fast that Liam could barely make out what was on them.

            "I need to find out exactly what happened last night. I don't know which Taelon was killed, where they were, nothing!" It was frustrating being out of the loop. He had to rely on Lili to get the information. He didn't doubt her abilities of course, it was just that he would rather be doing it himself. Doing anything at all for that matter.

            "Look, I'm into the shuttle tracking systems, they won't find you. Trust me, by the time they figure out that they're running round in circles there won't be anything left of the original flight path." Augur assured him.

            "Got them chasing their tails? Good idea." Liam agreed. "Look, I can't just sit here, I've got to try and find out who is responsible for this."

            "I don't agree. You should stay here, at least until we hear from Lili. The first thing Zo'or is going to do is try and find a connection between you and the resistance. He's going to have Sandoval going over every report involving you and any resistance incidents. If he finds anything, no matter how small a detail, it'll be your head, you do know that." Augur pointed out. He wanted Liam where he could keep an eye on him.

            "Which is why I've got to find the real killers. The sooner I do that the sooner they'll stop going over the files." There was no stopping him, he was determined. He almost made it to the door before Augur called him back.

            "It's Lili, she's got the information." He turned back to the screen not bothering to check whether or not Liam was coming. "What did you get?"

            The woman on the screen was lovely, at least Augur thought so, she was pretty amazing really as well when he thought about it, but now was not the time for that.

            "I don't have the Taelon's name, we were told it wasn't important, but they're sure it was Liam. I've had a good look at the evidence, I've got to admit, it looks pretty convincing, it's going to be hard to prove it was faked." She was worried.

            "Then we need to know who faked it." Liam pointed out from over Augur's shoulder.

            "Like we hadn't thought of that." Augur pointed out. "Lili if you can get me a copy of the reports, I can start there. There may not actually be any evidence, it may have been fabricated by just about any one, and unless they're better than me, which lets face it, is hardly likely, then I'll find the tell tales." He assured her, ignoring Liam.

            "In the mean time, I'll hit the streets. I'll see what I can find out myself, maybe scare out the real killers if they're out there." He said firmly.

            "Liam, I think you should stay with Augur. Sandoval has people looking all over the city for you. Just stay low until we have something you can use." Then she was gone, the screen was on standby.

            "You know she's right." Augur tried to reason with him.

            "Just as well as you know I'm going any way." Liam smiled, and headed for the door.

            "Not if I don't let you out." Augur moved to another console, and began to lock down the door.

            "You do and I'll blow it open." Liam warned. As much as he appreciated Augur looking out for him, now was not the time.

            "All right, I believe you." Augur raised his hands and moved away from the console in mock fear.

            Liam laughed. It was just as well Augur was such a good friend, if things didn't go well, he would be spending a lot more time here.

After hours of wandering the streets, asking questions to a few people he trusted not to alert the Taelon's, he returned to Augur's, exhausted. It wasn't the walking, he reflected, but the stress.

            "Anything?" He asked Augur as he fell heavily into a well-padded chair.

            "Maybe, let me run a few more checks, but between Lili and I, we may have a possible lead." He didn't want Liam rushing off again just yet, not until he was sure if the information was correct. He didn't want Liam walking into a trap.

            That was it, he had it. He knew he had to tell Liam, but really wished he could think of an alternative. Liam needed to clear his name, and no matter how much they tried to help, he and Lili would have to let him do it, and he would be in danger.

            "Got it right here." He pointed to the screen on which an address glowed brightly.

            "How did you find it?" Liam asked.

            "Do you want me to explain it or would you rather clear your name." Augur pointed out.

            "Right." Liam grimaced. Time to go. "I'll let you know what I find." He promised.

            "Be careful, if anything happens to you Lili will kill both of us." Augur reminded him.

            It was good to have friends Liam decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liam checked the address on the global Augur had given him. He was at the right place. It looked deserted, but appearances could be deceiving. He would have to be cautious.

            Liam went round the side of the building, he didn't see any kind of security in place, but that didn't mean it wasn't there, just that it was well hidden. He looked closely at the door in front of him, but it looked safe enough to enter. 

            He went in quietly, the hall ahead was dark. For a moment he wished he'd had the sense to bring some night vision goggles with him, but all of a sudden, they weren't necessary. The hallway was suddenly flood-lit. For a moment Liam was blinded it was so bright, he hadn't been expecting it.

            By the time he recovered it was too late, there were four armed men standing in front of him, very ready to shoot if he moved. Liam raised his hands, and the men came towards him. He thought of trying to fight, but the odds weren't good.

            They checked him for weapons and removed his gun and the global. They couldn't know about the chaqarava, but Liam knew they would kill any human, so if he were to use them, he would have to be desperate.

            The men bound his hands behind him, now it was impossible for him to use the chaqarava even if he wanted to.

            He was led down the hall, past several closed doors into a small room, where he was left alone. The door was locked as the men left. Never once had they asked who he was or what he was doing here. That was a bad a sign, it implied that maybe they knew who he was, and even why he was here. Actually, they hadn't spoken to him at all.

            He wasn't left alone for long, soon the door was unlocked and two men and a woman came in. Liam's hands were still bound behind him, so he just sat there, unsure what they would do now.

            "How many are with you?" They questioned him without introduction.

            "Excuse me?" Liam said, he was confused now, did they think some one was with him?

            "You heard me, how many people are waiting outside."

            "No one, I came alone." He said earnestly.

            "He's lying," said one of the men who had brought him here. "They're not brave enough or stupid enough to come alone, any of them." 

            "I'm telling you the truth." Liam insisted.

            "Why would you come here without back-up?" Asked the woman.

            "What back-up? Who would help me?" Liam questioned.

            "We know you work for the Taelons." The other man said.

            "And thanks to you lot they think I killed one of them." Liam pointed out.

            "What?" The woman looked unsure. "They wouldn't turn on one of their own puppets that quickly." She stated with disgust in her voice.

            "Well I'm no-bodies puppet." Liam pointed out. "And they sure think it was me. Care to tell me why you set me up?"

            "We didn't set any one up." She said defensively now, she was confused. She turned to her companions. "What did you do?" 

            "We did what you said, distort the local area with various bands of radiation, confuse their scanners when they show up, give us time to get out." He told her. It was the truth.

            She turned back to Liam and raised her eyebrow. "How would that implicate you?"

            "I don't know. Are you sure you didn't leave anything behind?" He admitted, but somehow, they must have got hold of one of the weapons from the Mother Ship, one that he had used before. Sandoval never left the Mother Ship, so his presence could be accounted for. As could the rest of the protectors, and they were sure it was an inside job. If only Liam hadn't turned off his global, they would have been able to verify his presence at the time of the murder.

            "It's a trap." One of the men said, "we help him and they arrest all of us."

            "I agree." The other man concurred, "we should kill him and be done with it."

            "No." Said the woman sharply, "that's something they would do, not us. We'll return him to them. If they really do want him dead, they won't want him back." She reasoned. "So we'll ransom him, it will be interesting to see what lengths they would go to get him back."

            They left then.

            A cold feeling settled over Liam. Zo'or would want him back. He would give him to the scientists to conduct experiments on, it wouldn't take them long to figure out he was different. Granted Liam wanted to know just exactly what he was, but dissection wasn't quite what he had in mind, certainly not while he was still alive! Maybe if he was lucky Zo'or would just kill him.

            However there was nothing he could right now, the binders were too tight for him to wriggle out of. He would have to wait and see if he got a chance. Besides, Lili and Augur knew where he was, they would come eventually wouldn't they?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx for the reviews guys, and here's the next part of the story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Lili's pacing back and forth was beginning to make Augur dizzy. "Lili." He soothed, "he'll be alright, he knows how to take care of himself, he has a global, he'll call if he needs any help. He hasn't been gone that long, he might not even have found the place yet." Augur reasoned. But he too wanted to go and find him, or even to call, but it might not be good timing, you could never tell.

            "This is driving me crazy." She stated. "He should have waited for me, you shouldn't have let him go off on his own." She accused Augur.

            "Hey have you ever tried stopping him from doing something he feels he has to do? I tried locking the door but he threatened to blow it open again!" Augur said defensively.

            "I'm sorry Augur." Lili sighed and dropped into a chair defeated. "I just wish we knew what he was doing right now."

            "Look, we know where he is. If we don't hear anything in the next half hour, we'll go after him, agreed?" Augur suggested.

            Lili nodded, "thanks Augur."

Barely five minutes later they were back, the four men he had first encountered in the hallway. They didn't say anything, just grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket, and hauled him onto of his feet, shoving him through the door and out into the hall where the woman was standing.

            "Lets go." She said, "don't want them sending reinforcements after you now do we." She smiled waving a gun in front of him, then they were moving.

            Outside was a parked van, the engine still running. They bundled him in, and drove off. Wonderful, now Augur and Lili would never find him. He would be turned over to Zo'or, and that would be the last any one ever heard of him.

            The windows in the van were covered, Liam had no idea where they were going. It would be pointless asking them, they weren't likely to tell him.

            The woman looked at the man they had captured, Liam Kincaid, he was fairly cute really she supposed, a pity he was on the wrong side, why couldn't he see that? They already knew he wasn't an implant, so why was he working for them? They knew almost nothing about him, despite their best hackers, no one had been able to find anything predating a couple of months ago. It's almost as if he hadn't existed prior to that. Who ever had masked his trail had done a wonderful job, if only she had people half as good.

            Not that she was complaining of course, her people did their best, and they were loyal, she couldn't wish for anything more.

Aboard the Mother Ship, there was a bustle of activity as always, but Zo'or was anxious, he wanted Kincaid back quickly, before the resistance heard about this and got to him first. He was sure Doors and his people would love to get their hands on what he knew.

            He paced back and forward, and was annoyed to find himself imitating this human act of apprehension, he was better than that. Better than them.

            He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice Da'an approach him.

            Da'an stood quietly, waiting for Zo'or to speak. When Zo'or did finally notice him, he did not speak immediately. 

            Zo'or enjoyed power, and having Da'an wait felt good. "You wished to speak with me?" He questioned.

            "I have heard that you have been in communication with those who claim to have our Major Kincaid." Da'an got strait the point.

            "Yes, I have. He will be returned to us soon." Zo'or said with triumph. "You still believe that he is innocent?" Zo'or was disgusted at this idea.

            "I do." Da'an affirmed. "I do not believe that the Major would commit such an act against a Taelon. He had not to my knowledge met Se'el. What possible reason would he have for killing him?"

            "We will learn that when he arrives." Zo'or said loftily. "You feel too much for the humans. You are becoming more like them every day!"

            "You are mistaken Zo'or, I am Taelon, as I have always been."

            "Then why are you so keen to defend this human who has killed a member of your own race?" He reasoned.

            "Because I do not believe that he did." Da'an repeated. It was becoming a familiar disagreement between them. He did not want to see Liam hidden away in a laboratory in some closed off part of the Mother Ship. How could he tell Zo'or about what he had felt the night Se'el had been killed. He knew it had been Liam's presence, not inside the commonality, but somewhere else.

            He would have to hope that Liam's friends could get to him before Zo'or did, or even Da'an would not be able to help him.

He wasn't here. His global and the gun Augur had given him were on the table in one of the rooms, but there was no other sign he had ever been here.

            Lili cursed herself, she should have been here, now how would they find him, they weren't even sure who had him!

            "We'll find him." Augur assured her. He sounded more confident than he really was, or at least he hopped so.

            Lili kicked a chair across the room. But would they find him in time?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liam was taken into another building similar to the previous one. Or at least he thought it was. He was groggy. He had been sedated on route and had no idea how long they had been travelling for, it was still dark, but that didn't really tell him anything.

            He almost stumbled as he was taken into a small room, but the two men on either side kept him moving. They were prepared for any trick he might try. He only wished he were able, but he felt terrible, whatever they'd given him, it wasn't good for him, he was so dizzy, he just wanted to sleep. Something at the back of his mind told him that this wasn't normal, but he didn't care.

            There was a small bed in the room, when the men dumped him on it, he didn't move, as soon as they left, he fell asleep.

            Pain. In his arm. In his head, different, worse.

            Kathryn withdrew the needle from Liam's arm, he wasn't good. It didn't make sense, it was a mild drug, it didn't have any side affects, they'd used it a hundred times before with no problems. This was a problem, the Taelon's wouldn't be pleased. But that was just a bonus, or maybe a consolation. She didn't like to think this was her fault.

            Why had she sedated him in the first place? There was no real need to, he wasn't causing any trouble, and she didn't think he was going to. She was afraid that if he asked too many questions she would tell him something she shouldn't. That was it. He was too likeable.

            She liked him too much already. She was giving him away to some one he said was going to kill him, and she knew nothing about him, that upset her. 

            This upset her. He wasn't responding, he might not even be aware of what was going on around him.

The pain in his head began to subside. He knew that there were people near by. His head began to clear, he could hear a female voice.

            "Lili?" He asked. He began to stir. Tried to sit up but couldn't. Hands pinning him down gently. He was weak, that's what she was saying. Stay down, rest. Lili wouldn't hurt him, she would take care of him, he would be fine. He drifted off again.

"Lili?" One of the men asked.

            "Must be Lili Marquette." Kathryn identified. "I didn't realise that he would know her that well. All our intelligence suggests that she works with Sandoval."

            But it was a good sign, of that she was sure. At least he was conscious for a few seconds, that shot must have begun to take affect. Strange though that he would have been affected so. She had never heard of any other human being taken ill with it. She decided it would be a good idea to take a blood sample, maybe they could use it to find out who he really was, where he came from, who his parents and family were.

            "This isn't getting us anywhere!" Lili sighed and rubbed at her eyes. They'd been staring at the computer screen all night trying to find any other locations they could have taken Liam. Any associates of theirs, but nothing came up.

            "We have to keep looking." Augur insisted. He would find them, he just needed more time!

            "Of course we do!" Lili was shocked at the idea of giving up. "I just meant that we should try something else."

            "Like what? Asking Zo'or if he wouldn't mind telling us where Liam was? That'll work I'm sure." He could tell he was cranky, they both were. They were letting Liam down, he was counting on them to help him. But they didn't know how much longer they had till Zo'or got hold of him, and then they could forget about helping him, it would be too late.

            "Maybe we should stop looking for him, we don't know how long we have, it might be too late already. All we can do is try and find evidence that proves him innocent."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He was cold, yet he knew he was practically burning up, he couldn't trust his senses. Lili was sat next to him. She was holding a damp cloth in her hands, her head lolling to one side, she was asleep.

            He was thirsty, he couldn't speak. He tried to move. He couldn't manage that either.

            Lili woke up and looked at him. No. it wasn't Lili. It was the woman who had done this to him, he tried to move away, but still nothing.

            She was speaking now, leaning over him, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He felt as though he needed to sleep, but he was in trouble, a captive, he knew he couldn't sleep.

            She laid the cool piece of cloth over his forehead, it felt good. Why was she helping him? Wasn't she the one who did this to him? His mind was not yet working, he knew that, but knowing didn't seem to help. It didn't make the images or sounds any clearer.

            "You're going to be fine." She soothed, though she wished she could be sure he understood her.

            Though his mind was cloudy, he could remember a time when he had been at peace with everything. He tried to reach out to that moment, to draw it to him, and it came. Peacefulness, everything around him came suddenly into focus, he could hear the sound of the woman breathing, the faint sound of some one talking down the hallway.

            Then he wasn't here any more, he was somewhere else, he was home. No. This wasn't his home was it? It wasn't Earth, that was obvious, the sky wasn't blue, but a mixture of scarlet and purple. This was his fathers home. He could remember it vividly.

            He became aware of his surrounding once again, some one was talking to him. He opened his eyes. There was only the woman in the room, the men were nowhere to be seen. He could get past her, he was sure of it, but then what? How far would he get before they shot him down, and gave what was left to Zo'or?

            "Can you understand me?"

            He could understand her perfectly now, but there was no need for her to know that, so he stayed quiet.

            She was concerned. How did he know that? How could he tell? He wasn't sure.

            He sat up slowly so as not to upset his head, the last thing he wanted was to pas out again. That was one experience he would have gladly gone without.

            "How do you feel?" She asked.

            "Like I've been drugged." He tried to stretch his neck muscles but they hurt, must have been laid funny he decided.

            "I've never seen any one react that way before. We almost lost you." She admitted.

            "Then Zo'or would have been upset, he wouldn't have been able to watch me disintegrate in a blue-tank." Liam pointed out.

            "A what?" She frowned.

            "A blue-tank." He repeated. "It's how the Taelon's kill people they don't like." He said flatly.

            "You still say they're going to kill you?" 

            "Not right away they won't, they want me alive for now, but they'll get bored eventually." He reasoned.

            "Why would they want you so badly?"

            "They think I killed one of them, isn't that reason enough?" He returned.

            "I suppose so."

            "So who are you people anyway?" Liam asked, he had nothing to lose now. They were going to give him to Zo'or, what did he have to lose?

            "My name is Kathryn." She held out her ID card.

            "Spelt the Irish way." He observed.

            "How do you know?"

            "My mother was Irish." He told her.

            "What was her name?" She was aware that he was speaking in the past tense, she was obviously dead, but it was the first lead they had on his back-ground. 

            "Beckett." He said simply.

            "You use your fathers name then?" She pushed.

            "No." He looked at her, time to change the topic. "Why are you doing this, your name doesn't tell me who you are." He pointed out.

            "I lead a resistance cell."

            "Your not a part of the organised movement." Liam pointed out.

            "What makes you think that?" Kathryn questioned.

            "Because I've never heard of you before."

            "You think you know about every cell in the resistance?" She scoffed.

            "Yeah, I usually organise them."

            That stunned her for a moment. Then she realised that he was trying to trick her into giving away the name of the real leader. It wouldn't work, she knew that Doors had stepped down, but she didn't know who was in charge now.

            "If you think I'm going to tell you who the leader of the resistance is then you can forget it."

            He shook his head. "You're not listening to me. I'm the head of the resistance. If Zo'or gets me he'll find out in the end, and my people will be exposed. Some of them are in very delicate positions." He confided. It was obvious that she was resistance, even if she wasn't part of his group. There was no way she would tell the Taelon's, that much he believed, either that or the drugs she had given him were still having an effect on him. If that was the case it was too late now, the damage was done, but he didn't think he was wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 & Epilogue

Thanx to all those who reviewed my story and encouraged me to finfish it, (Jamieson, Scent of a Rose, Tidmag, Taya – I'll fix that repetitive thing in chap 7 if I get time, thanx, I'd managed to miss it!) Sorry if I missed anyone. Thanx.

* * *

Chapter 8

            She was crazy. She had to be, she was actually starting to believe him. Could she take the risk of this being true and still giving him to the Taelon's. Granted another person would take over the post of leader, and the resistance would go on, but it would be a big blow, and if they did have people on the inside as he had implied, what would happen to them. All because of her.

            "It's too late." She said quietly, they're already on their way here. She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was determined.

            "Where are we?"

            "It doesn't matter. No one could get here in time." She insisted.

            It would be a fight then, he should try and clear the place first though. "Get every one out, you too. They won't take me, they can't." He said resigned. "If they find you hear, you'll be taken back to the Mother Ship, and trust me, if you're not on their side, that's not a place you want to be. Promise me one thing, that you'll team up with the resistance, we can use all the help we can get. You could still remain an independent cell, just back us up when we need it, and vice-versa." He asked.

            "And how would I explain to them that I turned their leader over to the Taelon's?"

            "You don't, don't say anything about them or me." He said quietly. He knew that neither Lili nor Augur would forgive them for something like this. And Lili was the best person to take over.

            "Done." She nodded.

            "Good, now go." He insisted. It was now for the first time that he realised his hands were free. Good, he would need them. He didn't want to be taken alive, dead he couldn't tell them anything. Kathryn had run off to organise her people.

            She was back now.

            "What are you doing? I thought I told you to clear out?"

            "You did, but you can't give me orders yet, I'm not part of your group." She pointed out. "I've given your instructions to my second, he'll do what you ask. I'm not leaving, I'm staying. Your the head of the resistance, you have to be protected." She insisted.

            But Liam shook his head, "wrong, the resistance has to be protected, it's more important than any one person, even me." He explained, and as he spoke it he knew it was true.

            "Tuff. Like I said, you're not my boss yet."

            "And I never will be if you don't get out of here." He pointed out.

            "They'll kill you." She said evenly.

            "Yes they will." He agreed. "But I might still be able to make a break for it at some point, so you should leave."

            "No." She was determined to stay, and she could tell he knew that.

            "Fine." He sighed. Then he heard the blast of a shuttle entering normal space. It was time. "Stay out of sight." He ordered her, "you can't help me if they take you out as well." He reasoned.

            He left her in the room, and moved silently down the hall. He knew it would be Sandoval Zo'or sent after him. Liam didn't want to shoot him, but he didn't mind shooting at him, he would just miss by a very long way.

            Then he heard Sandoval shouting him.

            "Major are you in their? It's all right, you've been cleared." He announced.

            Did he really expect him to fall for that?

            Sandoval continued, "Captain Marquette has finished a more in depth examination of the scene, it looks as if we overlooked a few things." 

            Liam heard what in his voice? Embarrassment? He'd made a mistake, although he hadn't actually used the words "I was wrong", that would have been too much for him.

            Liam believed him. He shouted from one of the rooms, "In here."

            Sandoval walked towards the room, alone, no troops with him. "It's good to see you Major." He was not smiling, but then, when was he?

            "Are there any members of the resistance still here?"

            Liam turned round and looked back behind him. "No. They all took off just before you got here, they cleaned the place out before they left, I doubt we'll find anything." He lied.

            "I have been instructed by Zo'or to inform you that you have been reinstated as Da'an's protector."

            That must have hurt, Liam thought, but then ...

            "Welcome back Major." Sandoval offered his hand. As close to a friendly gesture as Liam had ever seen.

Epilogue 

Liam stood on the Mother Ship next to Da'an. Everything was back to normal again he reflected. Sandoval had not found Kathryn or her people, they were now members of the resistance. He had not realised just how many people she had! Although they'd had a talk about Se'el's death. It turned out Se'el had been working on some kind of germ-warfare type weapon. The Taelons would have been able to wipe out entire continents without firing a shot! They had also found some reference to a more "aggressive" CVI. Liam was already looking into that but so far neither he nor Lili nor Augur had found anything.

            He was now fully recovered, though he never did find out what had happened to that blood sample Kathryn had taken, she said she had lost it in the rush to pack up and get out, but somehow he hadn't believed her. Not to worry, she wouldn't find anything too unusual. He was a little worried over his confession to her, had he been in his right mind he would never have told her he was the resistance leader. He was lucky this time. Next time he would have to be more careful, more in control.

            Da'an was quiet as always, though Liam thought he was glad to have him back.

            "Tell me Major," Da'an requested. "What was going through your mind when you ran from us?"

            "Was I running from you?" He asked boldly.

            "No." Da'an admitted. "I know where you were when Se'el died, just as I knew where you were when you were sick, you tried to reach me." He explained.

            "I think I did." Liam agreed. Then, in answer to Da'an's question, "fear. I was afraid I would never find out who I really was."

            "I understand." Da'an said sympathetically.

            He probably did too, Liam reflected. Yes everything was definitely back to normal.

                                                                   ~The End~

Thank you all again.

Love, nevermore


End file.
